kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby RPG: The Great Castle War
It's another fan game by 10 Brave Kirbys. The first RPG thought up by him. It's similar to Kirby Quest but you get to choose the moves the characters perform. Story Kirby and Jane are walking through the park, while King Dedede creates the great war castle! To make a long story short, he took over Dreamland. Kirby, Jane and Timey decide to participate in the war. Jane looks down at the locket of her dad Sarex who died in the last war and says "I'm being a brave girl, I'll find a way to win this." They go down to Dedede Courtyard and find a young Waddle Dee named Jazzlazzcarloopy, but people just call him Jazz. He is actully a big Kirby fanatic and joins Kirby's team. Meanwhile, King Dedede sends his army of the weak ones (Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Poppy Bro. Jrs, etc.) and Kirby defeats the first General Trojan Dee. Meanwhile King Dedede sends out Knukle Joes, Sir Kibbles, etc.. The team finds that there is a huge wall at the end of the hallway they are in. They need to find the key to the wall so they can continue. Jane then remembers that her dad put secret bases all over Castle Dedede, so they go to a base and rest for the night. The next day they go and see that Sir Nibble(the 2nd general) has the key. After they defeat him, they go on to the next area but they all need food, so the four allies head to King Dedede's maze like kitchen. When they arrive, they see a lot of enemies are eating at his kitchen, so they have to fight. After they defeat the 3rd general(Master Doo) they get the food. After that they go to Dedede's Lab and notice there are tons of potions, and they should take some. Meanwhile in King Dedede's camera room he sees that the team are looking for a potion and sends Blade Knights, Sword Knights,(etc.), and Kirby wants to kick it up a notch. He's seen the movie Super Star Wars how a puffball named Poof Puffwalker has to fight a war with a King and Meta Vater. So he gives them all Brightsavers and laser guns then makes a robot version of Meta Vater. So after Kirby and his friends defeat that army and Mecha Meta Vater, Jazz says that he knows all the potions and that they may need the miracle potion. They go to the next base and find that Ancient is here, so he joins the party. The foursome go to the stairs and find that King Dedede has sent some helper enemies. They are Knuckle Joe, Plasma Wisp, etc. So they fight, and after that they fight some enemies and they go on to the 2nd to Highest Turret. On the turret they find Marx who wants to join the party. After several minutes of suspicion, they let him join the team. King Dedede thinks this is an outrage and decides to make robotic versions of all the bosses, so he builds them and sends them off. After they win that battle, they go to rest in a base, but Jane wants to talk to Kirby. in their languge they say "Kirby, I'm scared. They killed my father and they might do the same to us." And then Kirby replies "I love you Jane. This has been a scary war, but we'll pull through." They then about to kiss eachother, when Marx says "Oh no, night frights." Kirby suddenly jumps. It turns out King Dedede has made his Final Robo! It zooms in the air, and Kirby's team hop in their star ships and fight. Jane tragically dies in the fight, however Kirby uses the Miracle potion to revive Jane, then his robot turns into the Ultimate Land Form. After Kirby and his friends finish the war, the castle is put on self destruct mode. They run away just in time, then they decide to make the first Dreamian flag. The game ends with Kirby and Jane about to kiss, but then the screen is covered up with it. Smooching sounds can be heard and the screen reads THE END. Gameplay The player has their characters which they can command to attack, so you can command one person to attack one enemy. You can also command your whole team. If Kirby uses his inhale then chooses to swallow, his inhale turns into the Copy Ability move. If your team is defeated then you have to start the battle all over again. Trivia *Meta Vater, Brightsavers, Poof Puffwalker, Super Star Wars are all puns between Kirby characters and Star Wars. Category:Video Game Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Fanon game Category:RPG